Knights of the Round Table
by MilitaryBrat10
Summary: summary is inside


Knights of the Round Table:

Characters:

BlakeSalvator : Zac Efron

Lezlie Oakley: Vanessa Hudgens

Keith Salvator : Greg Sulkin

Marcus Franks: Corbin Bleu

Henry Nomia : Kellan Lutz

Summary:

Troy is the re-incarnation of King Arthur but he doesn't know it…..Lezlie is the new girl who has a hunch of why things are the way they are…..What will happen when so many things go wrong with Blake and his brother has to step up and help the knights of the round table… See what happen in the halls of Avalon High….(I only own some of the plot…Then I own Lezle, keith, marcus, Henry….then nothing else lol)

Chapter 1:

"Blake! WAKE UP!" Keith said running down the hall with his book bag…"WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"IM ALREADY DOWN STAIRS!" Troy said laughing as Keith fell down the steps…

"SHIT!" Keith jumped up an ran into the kitchen… "How are you up already! You are never up this early." Keith gasped as he tried to ketch his breath.

"Dude…im always up this early….I've been in high school for three years.." Troy laughed walking out to the garage.. "Don't forget the fencing bags!" Troy yelled hopping into his red jeep.

"Got it!" Keith said jumping in the jeep.

**At school…..**

"Yo Blake!"

"Hey Babe!"

"Are you busy tonight?"

"God Blake is this what its like everywhere you go jeez!" Keith said dodging students.

"Yeah well…It comes with the job description…Captain of the Football team." Blake sighed and walked up to the message board."WOOP!"

"Did you just woop?" A small but confident voice came from behind them.. Blake slowly turned around and saw a girl that came up to the bottom of his chest… Of course he was 6'8.

"He does that a lot..I think my dad dropped him on his head when he was younger." Keith said laughing and looking down at the girl.(he is 6'5)

"You guys a freakishly tall.. I feel so small.. I'm Lezlie Oakly… I just moved here…they told me to look at the board and see what guide I was assigned to help me find my classes." Lezlie looked at the board and frowned. "How am I going to find this kid…Do any of you know who Blake Salvator is?" She asked turning back around and looking up at the two boys.

"That would be me…the freakishly tall kid." Blake laughs holding out his hand.. Lezlie shook it but got an odd feeling when she touched him. They locked eyes and quickly dropped hands.

"Well….what is you first class?" Blake asked using her head as an arm rest.(my brothers do that to me all the time….)

Lezlie laughed and pulled his arm off but didn't oblige when he put it around her shoulders.. "I have Morton…Ancient History?" (that's my history teachers name)

"Great!...thats who I have…right this way shorty." Blake steered her in the right direction before looking back at Keith and winking. Keith walked away shaking his head.

"Lets just hope she turns out nice to him…" Keith whispered to himself walking into Forensic Science.

"Yo…Salvator…Have an good Fencing matches lately?" A kid laughs

"Nah Vince he just stabs himself." Another one says/

Keith looked down and wrote the assignment down and slid down in his seat.

"Yo! At least he can catch a football…or dunk a basketball." Marcus his brothers friend said sitting down next to him at the lab table.

"Thanks." Keith mumbled before the class started.

**Back with Blake and Lezlie…**

"So where are you from?" Blake asked sliding into the desk next to Lezlie.

"I moved here form Georgia. My parents never told me why we moved here though." Lezlie said leaning down to grab her pencil she droped but the bar was in the way..

"Grr….can you get that for me?" Lezlie said looking up at Blake..

"Umm..yeah." Blake grabs the pencil and placed it in her hand but keeps his hand in hers..He looks up at her as he slowly pulls away his hand… he chuckles when she blushes.

"Okay students I want to introduce Lezlie Oakly. Her parents are the new King Arthur Museum owners. Lezlie can you please come up here." Lezlie glanced at Blake and slowly walked up to the front of the room. "Now please tell us a little about yourself."

"Okay… um I came here from Georgia…I lived in Europe from a while and umm..yeah." She went to sit down when Blake raised his hand.

"Yes mister Salvator?" Morton asked glance at Blake.

"I have a question for Lezlie." He waited for Morton to nod then he smiled at Lezlie.

"Whats your favorite sport and some personal stuff." The class all broke out in agreements.

"Oh umm I Love football…im pretty good at basketball and I have been on a fencing team since I was 5… I like talking about King Arthur… umm….I can shoot a half court shot and make it… and I love jeeps." She said stuttering some and glanceing at Blake while looking at the floor. Everybody looked shocked and all looked at Blake then looking at Lezlie.

"They are like perfect for each other."

"They have like everything in common"

"They both love King Arthur!"

"OMG… she is perfect for him."

Different things were heard across the room… Both Blake and Lezlie looked down and blushed.

"Okay class settle down. You can go sit down now miss Oakly," Lezlie rushed over to her desk and slumped into her chair…"Okay class im going to give you partners and you are going to do a report on the time of king Arthur…Im going to pick one persons group to do a special Report on King Arthur himself… James you will be with Mary…Lonny you will be with Greg…Henry you will be with Jennifer … and Blake you will be with Lezlie…Ah and I picked your group to be the King Arthur Project…" As Morton continued saying the project groups Blake scooted his desk over to Lezlie's…

"Okay… Now what?" Blake said pulling put his Ancient History book…


End file.
